


情人节快乐

by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87
Relationships: Maeda Atsuko/Takahashi Minami
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

今天前田又跑到高桥家留宿，高桥洗过澡一钻进被窝，前田整个人就贴上了高桥。

前田喜欢把脸贴在高桥肩上入睡，双手抱住高桥的一条胳膊，偶尔还会把一条腿搭在高桥身上。高桥轻抚着前田的脸，前田像只温顺的猫，闭着眼睛，惬意地蹭了蹭高桥的肩，发丝在高桥的脸上来回磨蹭，高桥忍不住轻笑出声，伸手顺了顺前田的发。

明天难得两个人都没有工作，可以睡到中午，高桥这么想着，侧过身看着前田，享受着前田投来的难得的上目线，伸手从前田的颈下穿过，手指穿过她的发丝慢慢收紧，低头吻向前田，另一只手掌顺着前田的头发向下，来到前田的后背、腰间、臀，隔着睡衣来回抚摸着，然而就是这简单的抚摸，就点燃了前田的欲望，二人的呼吸声叫嚣着她们高度契合的欲求。

突然，前田褪掉宽松的睡裙，撑起身体主动跨上高桥，坐在高桥小腹上，高桥抚着前田的大腿，这才发现前田没有穿内裤，前田眼睛里泛着沾染着色欲的水汽，未等高桥反应就低头咬上了高桥的唇，身下人边回应着边想要起身来，却被前田按住肩头。

“阿酱？”微微推开前田，带着迷惑的语气询问着。

前田浅浅一笑作为回应，眼中带着无尽魅惑，接着又俯身舔舐啃咬高桥的脖颈和锁骨去了，一只手解着高桥胸前的纽扣，今天的前田让失去了主动权的高桥羞怯又不知所措，但既然是她想做的，自己没什么理由不去由着她。

高桥略有些僵硬地躺下来，闭眼，深呼吸，想着接下来就任由前田摆布。

“有那么可怕吗？”高桥睁开眼看着撑起了身子、笑得鼻子都皱了起来的前田，又是一阵窘迫，不知如何作答。

“南你就放轻松，我会很温柔的哦。”贴在耳边吐出的话语、小腹上的滑腻、胸口上柔软的触感，让高桥的私处涌出了更多的汁液，发觉了自己身体的反应，高桥涨红了脸。

始料未及，一只手来到高桥两腿之间，摸了一下，“看来前戏还不够哦”，异于平时的温柔语气和突如其来的抚摸让高桥全身酥软起来，脑袋也变得愈发不清醒了，臀部前后摆动着，伸手抱住前田，想让她和自己贴的更近一些，嘴里断断续续念叨着前田的名字。

“嗯？这样主动的南也是很诱人的哦～”

前田将跨坐着的一条腿向下伸直，塞进高桥的两腿之间，私处离开高桥小腹的时候还拉出了一根银丝。前田屈膝缓缓顶住高桥，高桥没有精力去回应前田的挑逗，有限的精力只能支撑着自己去遵从本能，在有限的空间里前后磨蹭着前田的腿，任由那只沾了自己体液的手在胸前绘画，逗弄着顶点。

“想要不痛的话，这样还是太慢，不如我把我的分给你吧～”，前田抬起高桥的一条腿，将自己的私处与高桥的贴合起来，享受着对方的体温和柔软，高桥和前田的臀都不自觉地摆动了起来，分享着愈发泛滥的汁液，不时带出噗呲噗呲的水声。

两人摆动着，摩擦着，不知过了多久，终于觉得粗略的摩擦已经不能满足更深的欲望。前田俯身按住高桥仍在扭动的下体，用舌舔了一下，“嗯，现在应该可以了哦”，气息打在私处，又是一种新鲜的刺激，高桥从未受过如此待遇，略有些受宠若惊，但想的更多的是如何才能得到更多。

好在两人的默契已经足够，正当高桥按着前田的肩不知所措的时候，前田的手指已经侵入了高桥的内里，长久没有经受过这种饱足感的身体让并不激烈的动作也变得足够刺激。

身体也不受控制地摆动起来，身体一阵紧绷之后开始微微抽搐，这便是终点了。前田抽出手指，带着高桥的汁液，与高桥十指交握。高桥顾不得喘息，反身将前田压在身下，与她亲吻起来，温柔又霸道。

“那么，接下来，阿酱就交给我吧，已经湿的不像话了吧？”

前田笑着一手揽住高桥的脖子，一手抓着高桥的手向下探去。

害怕一上来太过刺激，只用了一根手指去试探，反倒引的前田不满，喊着叫高桥不要那么温柔，最终，高桥用了三根手指将前田送上了顶峰。

情事过后是惯例，一个细致、绵长、温柔的吻。不知吻了多久，高桥躺了下来，前田把自己又贴在了高桥的半个身子上，渐渐发出了均匀的呼吸声。高桥却并没有安稳入睡，脑子里乱糟糟的不受自己控制。

第二天中午，前田醒来，伸手去摸身边，发现身边空空荡荡的地方已经没了体温。顾不得自己不着寸缕，翻身下床去找高桥。

餐桌上放着纸条和做好的早餐，坐下来，把盘子里的三明治叼进嘴里，拿起纸条读了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

高桥早早从家里跑出来，虽然留了字条推说自己有紧急工作，但其实并没有什么非她不可的大事，很多事都已经交给横山去做了，但就是觉得家里的空气太过憋闷，也许跟一夜未眠的大脑已经不能正常运转也有关系，在外面晃荡了半天，才想到应该尽一尽现任总监督的义务，跑去看后辈们练习。然而满脸严肃，或者该说是沉重的表情让后辈们根本不敢上前搭话。

身体在这里没错，但是心思已经不知道飞到哪里去了。满脑子都是昨晚一如既往的缠绵和那些有意无意间听来的冲击性消息——有关前田恋爱的传言。传言说的有模有样，甚至连前田的行程时间地点都分毫不差，原本打算稍微冷静思考一下的头脑被昨晚不请自来的前田彻底搅得一塌糊涂。到底什么是真，什么是假，搅在高桥脑子里一团糟。来回拉扯较量之后，高桥还是更倾向于信任前一夜的种种，毕竟真真切切的体会到了恋人对自己的用心，毕竟自己是那么的喜欢她。

高桥看了看时间，已经下午三点了，白白辜负了大好时光，现在回去也许还能一起去吃晚餐。匆匆离开了排练室，脚步越来越快，想要早点见到她。

高桥回到家，前田已经离开，懊悔着把前田一个人丢在家里跑出去，拿起手机拨通了对方的号码。

“喂？小南？忙完了吗？”

“嗯，忙完了，你在哪呢？晚上要不要一起吃饭？”期待着得到肯定的答复。

“啊，我还以为你要忙到很晚，就喊了朋友一起出来吃饭了。”似乎听到了餐具碰撞的声音。

“诶？已经在吃了？”

“嗯，是啊～”

“那你好好吃，先不说啦。”

“嗯，那先不说啦，等下回家给你消息～byebye～”

高桥看着已经挂断的电话，回味着对方欢快的语气，果然她还是在吃东西的时候最开心，这点不管有没有毕业都没有变，倒也是稳定地叫人安心。然而那天晚上，高桥每隔五分钟看一次手机，也没能看来前田的消息。可能忘了吧，这是高桥抱着手机睡着前的最后一个念头。

后来又是一段时间晕头转向的忙碌，偶像的工作就是这样身不由己，而前田也正巧在忙着工作的事，所以又是将近一个月没有见面，想要知道对方的情况，除了偶尔互发的消息，就只能从媒体获知了，当然，还是会有一些关于前田绯闻的小道消息阴魂不散的萦绕在旁。

谁都不曾想，长久不见的恋人会以这样的方式得到有关对方的信息——在一家餐厅里录外景的时候，高桥无意看到了前田和一个男人在隔间里坐了对面，有说有笑，而那个男人，正是那个有模有样恋情传言的男主。高桥觉得一瞬的耳鸣，但工作状态下就是工作第一，无论如何都不能近前去听、去想交谈的内容，哪怕心脏正在抽痛。

浑浑噩噩撑到工作结束，已经是晚上九点钟。在高桥的偶像生涯中，这个时间结束工作已经算是比较早了，终于可以放下所有的担子，做一个真真正正的属于自己的高桥南，但这个高桥南所面对的问题也并不轻松，所有的细节都在脑子里打转、纠缠——无缘无故的不回信息和越来越少的沟通、有模有样的传言、毫不避讳的与绯闻男主见面……最重要的，还是女孩子之间无法藉由法律保护和大众认可的、“见不得光”的关系。信任归信任，但很多问题也必须和前田好好谈谈。

约在前田家。

见面仍是一个一如往常迎面扑来的拥抱， 高桥一如往常地接住前田，但后面本该亲昵的动作却没有一如往常。诧异着高桥今天的不一样，前田扶着高桥肩膀推开来看着高桥纠结的脸。

“有心事？”

“……嗯”

“说来我帮你分担？”拉着高桥坐到餐桌旁，撑着脑袋看着高桥。高桥的脸更纠结了。高桥知道，自己心软了，面对自己最爱的人，还是心软了，但是想知道真相的心情和重重思虑也不会就此放过她。

“阿酱……我……我先对自己这些日子没能好好陪你道歉……”高桥吞了吞口水，“其实我一直都在想……我何德何能能够和你在一起，如果有人能给你我给不了的稳定家庭……”

“嗯？怎么突然说这个？”前田有些不悦，打断了高桥。

“……阿酱，你……你那天下午是不是跟尾上一起去吃饭的？还有今天……”语气是高桥一贯的温柔。

前田脸上失落的表情一闪而过，缓缓直起身子，“如果我说他只是我的普通朋友，你会相信吗？”

“……我……会相信。”高桥上前紧紧抱住了前田，但一瞬的犹疑还是被前田捕捉到，成功刺痛了前田。

如果完全相信，你又何必来问我呢？没有说出口的话，被高桥的吻彻底封住，埋在了心里。


	3. Chapter 3

缠绵过后，前田依旧靠在高桥身上入睡，但再亲密的举动也无法解开已经缠成了死结的心事。

前田从未想过会被最信任的人怀疑。

那夜，靠着高桥，前田做了个梦，梦里自己独自站在荒原上，狂风带来了乌云，原本阴沉的天空更暗了，四周的草丛中悉悉索索，似有猛兽靠近了，为了逃离，前田不顾一切奋力奔跑起来，喊着高桥的名字，只要那个小小的身影出现，就能带来自己想要的一切。梦里的前田跑着喊着，直到跑不动了、喊不出了，自己的盖世英雄仍旧没有出现，前田背靠着一棵大树，喘息着闭上了眼，等待着猛兽的制裁。

“阿酱？阿酱？”高桥摇醒了前田，“是不是做噩梦了？”

虽然前田一句话也没说，但高桥从前田的眼睛里读懂了一切，心知没必要去让前田再次回味噩梦，只要紧紧抱住爱人，让她安心即可，而前田因为噩梦的惊吓也本能地抱住了高桥。在本能苏醒几秒钟后，思维能力才慢慢的醒来，想起了高桥对自己的质疑，又委屈又生气的情绪又被勾了起来，刚想推开高桥，理智终于清醒过来，想起刚才高桥着急的样子，那是真正担心着自己的样子。结果最后，鼻子一酸，哭了起来。

高桥不明所以，以为是因为噩梦，又是一阵哄，结果高桥的体贴让前田更加难过起来，整整哭了大半宿。

次日，是前田的休息日，但不是高桥的。在呵欠连连的高桥离开前田家奔赴工作地的几个小时之后，前田才悠悠转醒。

前田醒来第一件事就是本能地伸手去摸身边。本能，又是本能，因为触到冰凉的床单而清醒的前田又想起了昨天的种种，自嘲地笑了笑。

裹着被单坐了起来，摸到自己的手机，打开来看，高桥在几小时前发送的一条信息在等待阅读，打开来看，无非是日程报告。瞥了一眼餐桌上，依旧是高桥做的三明治。理所应当的打点好一切，但是却无法让前田从孤单里走出来。尤其是这种没有工作的日子，让前田觉得除了高桥，自己的生活里没有任何生气。

叮——短信提示音，发件人，尾上，内容，约下午茶。

也好，去和同行沟通打磨一下自己的演技。

起床，吃掉三明治，梳洗打扮，赴约。

日子就这么过着，高桥依旧没日没夜的工作着，保持着平均一周一次的见面和偶尔的信息交流。同时，尾上给前田的信息和约见愈发频繁起来，从开始的工作话题，已经渐渐掺杂进了生活话题。

终于有一天，尾上向前田告白了。

而同一天，高桥因为工作放了前田的鸽子。

前田独自吃完了原本应该和高桥一起吃的晚餐。反正回家也没什么事，路上买了啤酒，回家窝在沙发里，看着电视喝起酒来。

叮——又是尾上。真的是，现在自己想要的并不是他啊。把手机丢到一边，索性不看。

前田有些醉了，拿着遥控器来回换着频道，最终定格在一档高桥活跃着的节目上。

恍惚中，前田又回到了偶像时代，回到了高桥身边，看着高桥的侧脸，想要伸手去像以前一样从身后抱住她，却扑了个空，突然一阵狂风卷着沙土迎面而来，吹的前田睁不开眼，等到终于能看清周围的时候，前田发现自己又独自站在了那片荒原，同样阴沉的天，不同的是，这次的乌云带来了暴雨，暴雨里，前田奔跑着，呼喊着，终于到达了体力的极限，前田跌倒在雨中，猛兽慢慢靠近，但始终没有人出现。

“咚！”因奋力逃跑而从沙发上摔下来的前田猛的睁开了眼睛，电视里的节目已经结束，正在播送着广告。

揉揉跌痛的屁股，抓抓头发爬回沙发。伸手把手机捞了过来，看到高桥一连串的道歉信息——最不想见到的就是她的道歉。前田生起气来，把高桥道歉的信息一条一条删掉。

删光之后，看到了尾上之前的信息:“没关系的，如果需要有人解闷的话，请还是像以前一样随时给我消息。”

前田一愣，眼泪止不住地流了出来。自己今天为什么要拒绝他呢？为什么要去拒绝一个能把自己拉出孤单的人呢？

之后，前田借口没有工作安排，把自己关在家里整整两天，其间，高桥的和尾上都有再发信息过来，但都没有得到回复。高桥也有打来一个电话，前田犹豫再三接起，结果高桥说了几句就匆忙挂断。

还能比现在更糟糕吗？不会了。两天后，前田得出了这样的结论。

前田拿起手机，拨通了一个人的电话。


	4. Chapter 4

想了很久很久很久，高桥才好像有些想明白了，为什么好端端的，前田会突然提出分手。

然而不管到底高桥有没有想通，也不管原因究竟是什么，高桥的理智真真切切的告诉她，这样的结果对于作为公众人物的两人也许都是好事。

既然都是成年人，做事就干脆一些，高桥不再联系前田，把手机里两人所有的信息、照片全部清空。

再后来，媒体爆出前田和尾上高调恋情。高桥看到了，听到了，但那已经是别人的事情了，自己现阶段能做的，只有继续埋头于工作。

怎么会真的没事，和对方在一起的日子几乎占去了自己生命中一半的时间，哪里都是一起走过的路，哪里都有一起吃过的食物，哪首都是一起听过的歌，甚至这剧场，也不可能生生拔除前田的气息。但，工作就是工作，生活是生活，在这一点上，高桥隔离的非常好，她可以在被窝里痛哭失声，转头就能做完美的偶像与团队领导，只有高桥自己知道，自己有多少个晚上是哭着睡着，多少个早上是挂着泪醒来。

每天早上，高桥都会告诉自己，前田会很好，自己也会很好，慢慢的，时间吹来的沙土终于把那道伤口掩埋了起来，即使后来传出前田和尾上分手的消息，高桥似乎也已经波澜不惊了。

前田和尾上在一起之后，荒原梦魇依然时不时的来骚扰她，只是她不再喊高桥，只是单纯呼救，唯一不变的是，仍旧没有人来救她。

尾上并没想将她带出孤单，而更像是对待战利品，到手后就失去了新鲜感，快速的进入冷淡期，很快，什么又都是各忙各的了。

前田为了麻痹自己，也一头扎进了工作里，最后这段感情也不了了之。

分手之后，又梦到了几次荒原，没有风，没有雨，没有猛兽。

后来前田因公再次遇到高桥，没有过多尴尬，只是内心汹涌而来的感情告诉前田，自己最爱的仍旧是她。而高桥不再那么温柔地看自己，甚至没有与自己有过目光接触。一切都太过刻意，刻意到让前田几乎确信高桥仍旧在在意自己，前田不想再错过一次，哪怕这种事情再让人不齿，她也想要再试一试。

挨到公事做完，前田来到高桥那边的休息室，喊住准备离开的高桥，试探性地喊高桥一起去吃饭，高桥仍旧不肯与前田有目光接触，推说还有事。而不知哪个欠揍的后辈插了一句:“今晚也就剩了成员聚餐一项日程而已，高桥桑你就跟前田桑一起去吧。”刚想回头收拾那人，结果那人一溜烟的跑掉了，砰地一声门响，休息室里只剩了高桥和前田两个。

前田上前几步，像是拿回某样属于自己的东西一样不容置疑，抱住高桥，在高桥惊诧的目光中亲了上去，借着身高优势把未及反应的高桥压制在了沙发上，不顾自己穿着裙子，直接跨上了高桥的大腿。

高桥红着眼眶，想要趁着着最后一丝理智还没有被拉断前推开前田，结果不但没能推开，反倒促使前田加深了这个吻。这场拉锯战里，高桥输给了欲望，最终无法再推开前田。忽视不了自己对前田深入骨髓的本能，深知自己再次堕入深渊的高桥眼泪终于流了出来，泪水沾上了前田的脸。

“唔！”前田伸手掀起裙摆隔着高桥的内裤去探寻对方的反应，结果薄薄的布料已经隔离不住粘稠的液体，真真切切沾到了前田的手指上。

前田终于结束了这个贪婪的吻，一边伸出手去帮高桥擦眼泪，一边用只有两人能听到的音量提出了要求——“抱我。”

然后高桥的手被前田带领着毫无阻碍地越过重重包裹触及到了蜜穴。高桥一愣，因为她发现前田的情况也并没好多少，甚至更糟糕。

高桥的触碰让前田即使做了心理准备仍然忍不住轻哼出声，前田带着气声再次请求，“抱我，求你。”

无法拒绝的人，用无法拒绝的语气提出了一个无法拒绝的请求。

高桥伸手揽住前田，翻身将前田放在沙发上，温柔地吻上了前田的唇。

高桥一手隔着衣服揉捏起前田的胸，埋头去舔前田由衣领露出的锁骨，一条腿抬起抵住前田下体。

手从衣摆伸进来，刚打算进一步的时候，忽然听到走廊有成员的讲话声，眼看越来越近就要破门而入，高桥慌了手脚，涨红了脸拉起前田就往休息室里的厕所去了，关门，反锁，贴近门板去听外面的动静。

一气呵成的动作和高桥的样子逗笑了前田，前田捧起高桥的脸，浅浅吻了一下，随后把高桥的手拉进自己的衣服里，示意让她继续。不忍让前田失望，高桥顺着前田的动作，将前田的胸衣扣子解开，抓住那团最柔软的地方。另一只手去探前田下体，却发觉蜜液已经顺着腿流了下来。高桥直接让前田坐在了马桶盖上，帮她把内裤除去，让前田脱了鞋子抬高双腿蹬在隔间的墙角上，好方便高桥动作。高桥跪了下来，双手托住前田的腿，顺着蜜液流淌的痕迹舔去，前田的身体不自觉扭动起来。

休息室里进来人了，听起来像是忘记带东西的成员。而高桥舌头刚刚探入蜜穴，害怕声音太大，进不得出不得的高桥停止动作抬头望着前田，前田胸口起伏着，眼中尽是埋怨，轻轻敲了高桥的肩膀一下，示意她自己会安静，让她继续，高桥才慢慢地又行动起来，缓缓收回舌头，换为一根手指在洞穴里搅动起来，但这种隔靴搔痒的程度根本只会火上浇油。

终于熬到休息室又重归平静，高桥才结束对前田的折磨，在前田的央求下，高桥三指并入，大概是太久没做过，高桥有些生疏，润滑不太够，进入的时候前田微微抽了一口气，但很快就复归平静，前田亲吻着高桥，这幅身体高桥已经再熟悉不过了，高桥迅速抽动起手指，把前田带上了快感之巅。

“阿酱，认真找一个能给你稳定家庭的人吧。”——这是那次激情过后，高桥含着泪跟前田说的话。最后两人不欢而散。

前田与高桥究竟是什么关系？前田也许曾经很自信，但现在也已经不清楚了。

前田与高桥究竟是什么关系？现在的高桥也说不清。


	5. Chapter 5

自己当初为什么会狠心离开高桥，前田一直在找一个能让自己好过一点的理由，但无论如何都找不到，总觉得拿寂寞作为借口有些太过牵强，高桥一直以来的温柔让前田根本没办法忽略自己当初在做决定时的轻率和幼稚。

前田赌气似的又找了男人谈了恋爱。但是这明显是胡乱开始的关系，基本也就能坚持几个月的光景。

终于，高桥也从团体里毕业了，那天前田也去了的，两人都没有回避对方的眼睛，只是看向对方的目光里总透着一股说不清道不明的酸楚。

“恭喜毕业。”

“谢谢。”

——这是台下的两人唯一的沟通，剩下的就只是无言相对。

但无论如何，高桥始终是希望前田好的。所以毕业后的高桥咬了咬牙，用了所有人都没能想象到的速度的去找了一个适合结婚的男人开始交往，甚至故意在酒店里和那个男人独处三天给媒体看，闹得满城风雨。

但是与男人交往和与女人相处是不同的，高桥这才第一次有了认知。男人的体味、触感、床事上的风格都让高桥不太适应，甚至让高桥有些痛苦，但又能怎么样呢，作为一个组建家庭的人选，对方的一切都无可挑剔。况且做这些到底是为了什么，高桥很清楚，既然已经决心去做了，就做到底吧。不久后，高桥这边和男方订了婚，消息自然也被媒体拿去说事——这样，你总该放下了吧。

另一边的前田却没再找男朋友。只是一味地工作，工作，工作。工作之余的兴趣变成了在脑子里搜刮着如何放弃高桥的方法，最后终于得出了结论，那就是，首先要试着讨厌她。所以前田试着喝醉之后对着空气骂高桥，但是除了开头几声“笨蛋”之后，就找不到任何可骂的了，所以每次骂到后面，都变成了骂自己，然后窝在沙发上一直哭，哭到想吐。

“哎，南都要结婚了啊。”正在喝饮料的前田一怔，没叼住的吸管一头扎进了杯底。

原本是欢欢喜喜被好友拖出来一起吃饭的前田，听到提起了自己最想忽略的事，整个人的魂魄像是被抽走了一样，脑袋嗡嗡响。

“阿酱？”半天没有回应，好友唤了她一声。

“嗯？什么？”发现自己的失态想要极力挽回。

“我说啊，高桥要结婚了，好像就还有几个月了吧，真是快啊。”

“她都要结婚了啊。”恍恍惚惚地重复着好友的话。

“哎？你不知道吗？我还以为高桥跟你说了呢。”

是啊，为什么不亲口跟我说呢？

“……大概是工作太多忙忘了？你也知道，她忙起工作来都不要命的……”尽管满心的失落，但出口的却尽是为高桥开脱的言辞，仿佛高桥和自己仍然是互相信任的伙伴，不曾有过其他的关系。

前田心里笑自己，现在两人确实已经没什么关系了，而且自己演技又进一步，已经能够在有关她的事情上演戏了，也许这种不在意演久了，能演到心里去也说不定，总的来说，应该是发生了一件值得庆贺的事。

好不容易糊弄过去了话题，好不容易挨到了餐毕。

告别好友独自往家走的前田觉得心里闷得难受。反正回家也没事做，于是晃晃荡荡自己一个人大半夜跑到海边，吹了几个小时的海风。又自己晃晃悠悠回了家，也不开灯，直接窝进沙发里，给自己灌酒，灌到不省人事，第二天直接顶着黑眼圈去工作。那段时间只要晚上能够回家，前田的作息就变成了这样。沙发上睡眠质量非常不好，总是有一堆乱七八糟的梦，有一次，梦也带她回到荒原，这次的呼救终于有了回应，而赶来帮她驱赶野兽的，是一个小个子的女孩子，只有背影，她隐约知道她是谁，总想去跟她说说话，却总是追不上她。

半梦半醒之间，前田突然想通很多事，比如，自己一个人生活应该也不错，如果对方不是高桥的话。

后来一次和一期的几个好友一起去喝酒，她猛灌了几杯，胃中翻滚的感觉不似平常，不过前田一开始没有在意，还在猛喝，后来实在撑不住，去厕所把胃里的东西倒了出来。亲友看前田去了很久都没回来，跑去喊她，结果发现她倚着厕所的隔间，跪坐在那，面前一摊血，听到喊她，什么话都不说只是回头看着来人……那场面直接把亲友吓傻了，一通忙乱叫了救护车，合力把她塞进了救护车送进医院，前田才算是捡回一条命。

等到醒了酒，前田睁开眼，发觉自己被送医院了，第一个念头不是庆幸，而是盘算着医院的这些日子不能再喝了，应该用什么方法麻醉自己。正头疼这件事的时候，昨晚一起喝酒的几个一期生约着一起来看她，结果一群人在病房门口捡到了一个眼神不时偷偷往病房里头瞟的高桥。

“高桥？你也来了？一起进去啊？”

“啊……那个……”被抓包的滋味不好受，高桥支支吾吾地解释着，被一群人拽进了屋。

作为熟到不能再熟的人，大家开前田玩笑，说前田工作拼命，喝酒也拼命。都笑了，前田也笑了，只有高桥没笑。

想着刚才高桥鬼鬼祟祟的样子，又见现在气氛有些微妙，几个人互换眼色，各自找理由呼啦啦全部先走了，只留了高桥一个和前田在病房里四目相对。

高桥坐了一会儿，也没说什么话，既然已经确认前田没有大碍，也就没什么别的事了。正要起身走，原本想抓高桥手的前田迟疑了一下，抓住了高桥的衣摆。

“你要结婚了？”前田语气尽量平静。

“嗯。”低头不和前田对视。

“那……祝福你。”前田哽咽，松开了手。

“谢谢，阿酱你呢？”努力让自己的语气更轻松一点。

“……真想看看他是什么样的人啊，邀请我去参加你们的婚礼吧…………”答非所问的前田有些晕眩，颤抖着说完这句话。

高桥的心脏疼了起来，疼得高桥恨不得狠狠地捶捶胸口，但她什么都没有做，仍旧低着头，也没有回应前田，只是眼泪在眼里打转。

也许这就是余生的最后一面了吧——前田无声的哭了出来。

前田伸手抓住高桥的手，她想告诉高桥，她有多么后悔，她是多么爱她，她的幸福一直只有她一个，她是多么的想留住她。

“阿酱？！阿酱！”刚刚醒来的前田仍旧有些头晕，一时激动，眼前一黑，好像整个人掉进了一个深渊，耳边的声音突然变远，整个人向后倒去，高桥一把扶住前田，却也阻止不了前田整个人的身子软下去，高桥手忙脚乱地按了呼救铃，不停地唤着前田的名字。

而即使失去了意识，前田的手仍旧紧握着高桥，嘴里说着想说却说不成个的话，能听清的只有“不要走”一个词。

前田在一片黑暗混沌中努力地去寻找那个牵着自己意识的声音，等到前田终于看得到也听的清了，第一眼看到的是终于再也无法故作冷静的高桥，伏在床前，满脸是泪，紧紧抓着自己的手，反反复复地告诉自己她不会离开。

前田缓缓伸出手去抱住高桥，抽泣着，告诉她自己做了多么蠢的事，告诉她自己是多么在乎她，告诉她，她爱她，只有她才是她唯一的幸福。

高桥回抱住前田，哭着，又笑着，“路会很难走，你愿意吗？”

前田笑，“我愿意。”


End file.
